mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Spazz Maticus
}} The insane King of Orilios, Spazz Maticus is a major character in Winds of War. One of the five conquerors of Channon, he was motivated by his mad desire to rule the world. Biography The son of Hazz, King of the small nation of Orilios, Spazz often clashed with his peaceful father because of his lofty goals. Hazz, however, was content with his small kingdom, and cared too little for outer matters. Under Hazz, one of the few relationships of Orilios with other kingdoms was a treaty signed with Arbor'al, that allowed the Orilians to mine sulfur in the Anduran Mountains, as long as they wouldn't interfere with the wildlife. When Spazz was still of a young age, Hazz died of "questionable" causes, and Spazz inherited kingship over Orilios. He soon started to materialize his obsessive ambition of conquest, and began by compromising the treaty with Arbor'al and attacking the foothills of the Anduran Mountains in order to gain full rights over it's resources. Erutan Revol, King of Arbor'al, sent one of his Warders to attack Spazz, but the young ruler easily defeated the punisher. With the Anduran Foothills secured, Spazz turned his attention on the Rusted Desert, a barren land but rich in ore deposits, a resource necessary for building a massive army. The Desert was also home of the Megadragon king, and Spazz hoped to forge an alliance with the mighty beasts. Dodging the indigenous Nomads and the raiding parties of Undead from the nearby kingdom of Korresan, Spazz claimed the ore for Orilios, and paid the Megadragon King to assist in his future conquests. While securing the Desert, Spazz heard that both Baron Von Tarkin and Erutan Revol led separate invasions on Channon, and decided strike Channon himself, hopefully destroying the three rivals with only one blow. With the Megadragons on his side, Spazz tackled Channon from the south, and battled to enter the kingdom via the Frostrift River Pass. The Pass was heavily guarded by an Outpost and by the Knight Luther D'Walt. Crossing the river proved impossible, so Spazz decided to "convince" some Dwarves from a nearby minor kingdom to dig an underground tunnel to the Outpost. In order to force the Dwarf King to assign his miners to dig this tunnel, Spazz was needed to destroy his entire armies so the King would not have other alternatives. After conquering the Outpost and jailing Luther D'Walt, Spazz marched towards Rylos, but there he found four other conquerors, each with a very different agenda, but all vying for the same prize. The final battle for Rylos was given between the five conquerors and Chandra, the Defender of Rylos. The outcome however is left vague in-game, because the player is given the choice which side to choose and lead to victory. Playing as Spazz is one of the five options. Gameplay Spazz Maticus is the protagonist of the To Rule the World campaign from Heroes IV: Winds of War. He begins as a Level 5 Witch King, with Basic Nobility, Basic Estates, Advanced Chaos Magic, Basic Conjuration and Basic Pyromancy. Spazz starts without artifacts, but is equipped with the Bloodlust, Fire Bolt, Magic Arrow and Slayer spells. In the aforementioned campaign, Spazz will be transferred from a mission to another retaining all his skills, spells and stats. Spazz Maticus also appears in the one map campaign The Last Bastion. In this campaign the player can select their identity prior to the mission's starts, and playing as Spazz is one of the five options. Appearances Spazz Maticus appears only in Winds of War. Category:Heroes IV Sorcerers Category:Winds of War characters Category:Winds of War campaign heroes